


Rebirth

by hantreekun



Category: Marvel
Genre: Comfort, Crushes, King Loki (Marvel), Knights - Freeform, M/M, Out of Character, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, alternative universe, elopement
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: 篡位称帝的异族人洛基的统治即将被他名义上的兄长，阿斯加德真正的王储索尔推翻。而众人没有想到的是，索尔忠实的朋友范达尔，同时也是新王洛基忠实的情人。所以他带着洛基出逃了，并开始帮助他在路途中直面爱与自我。
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 给冷圈交党费
> 
> 极度ooc警告 瞎写自嗨 没有什么逻辑(？) 就，反正纯糖，无刀，无锤基成分。  
> 被雷到我是不会负责的【土下座】  
> 提前抱歉

弦月带着暗色沉沉地缀在树梢，阿斯加德的皇宫中却燃起了灼目的信火。  
先王的血脉Thor与一众拥护者带兵从侧门攻入，而篡位者身边的骑士长、大王子安排的细作范达尔，却披着黑色斗篷，穿过火把与刀剑碰撞的血雨腥风登上了城堡塔尖。

“范达尔，”篡位者转过身，烛光映在他苍白削瘦的侧脸上，攥着法杖的手指倏地发白。比起那根奥丁的权杖，洛基在终末时还是选择将法杖留在身边。  
“陛下。”范达尔单膝下跪，像往常一样行礼后起身。  
“再过此夜，你也不必在称我为陛下了。”洛基阴恻恻地说。范达尔的手握在佩剑剑柄上，塔外的呼喊与号角昭示着洛基——这个弑父者、异族人、篡位谋权的王子的没落，洛基短暂的统治将被终结。  
“我曾有誓，一日效忠于您，终身跟从于您。”  
“停止这一切吧，范达尔，”洛基向他踱来，鞋跟沉甸甸地落在石板上，几乎盖过了他本人的命令声。“你已经做的过头了。”  
看着眼前姿态诚恳的剑士，洛基的心不知怎么地泛起复杂的酸涩。他不惧怕死亡，遑论刑罚与唾骂。但是范达尔的背叛——他知道这一天终将到来，但不会是范达尔。

“我不知道陛下是从何而言的。我只是尽本分忠职守罢了。”  
洛基注视着眼前的人，柔和的金发混着汗水，与背后的火光相融合。“你以为我对你勾结叛党的事一无所知？当初我留下你，是为了考验你的诚心。然而，你所说的一切，都只是虚伪的谎言——你一边引渡Thor进城，借给他军队和武器，拥护新王登基，一边又在我面前跪下，以口中的忠诚为盾，自诩君子。诚然，我也并非磊落之人，但范达尔，我的护卫，是时候结束了。我对你誓言的幻想，对你这个无耻之徒的无端信任——”  
“容我辩护，陛下，即使向您誓忠，我同样是Thor的护卫，他的挚友，正义与道德向我指出何为明路，而我也为此这么做了，我必须以我的行动将功补过。信任是相互的，殿下，您相信过我，一部分地，而我同样毫无保留，这就是为什么我们选择彼此。在那夜您策乱时我就该因箭伤丧命，是您用先王后的法术治愈了我的伤口，将我安置在宫内。”范达尔咽下紧张的呼吸，回忆着洛基那一晚温柔的眼光和那种矛盾痛苦的心理，如同策反之夜一样鼓起一切勇气，他站在洛基身边，“若非您的怜爱，我早已命丧黄泉。陛下，我想我已不必再冗述我这种内心深处对您的向往与痴迷，而这也恰恰昭示了我此行的目的。”

范达尔殷殷的目光让洛基恍惚回到了少年时的梦境，纯真烂漫的誓言、甜蜜的触碰…

洛基驱走不切实际的回忆，冷下神色亮出匕首，而范达尔同样抽出一截剑柄，“你有什么资格谈论爱，范达尔？我们都已经失去这种资格，我愚妄地视你为知交，Thor的狐朋狗友，唯有你我还有所牵挂，只是时机不当，你我本非同路人，你扭曲的痴爱也只是一厢情愿，当时我所施下的帮助，却成为了罪恶的根源。范达尔，我生于雪国，不如今日葬身在火海，而你理应沐浴明日的阳光，拥抱崭新的、复苏的阿斯加德。”  
“请勿再以我卑廉的爱为利刃伤害我了，殿下，我知道您从未全然信任过我，或许您起用我只是为了向世人展示您冲动之外的仁德。但我的心脏已经完全为您所驱使，跳动，您可以用淬毒的小刀刺进我的胸腹，但我也会用利剑贯穿您的心脏。”范达尔逞强的目光不再锋利，为了他的王而柔软着，那张吐露风流情话的嘴如今倾诉着真切的爱语，洛基发现自己仿佛被下了咒语，无法打断他的告白。  
“曾经我追求您 不为荣光，不为财富，不为少年时迷幻的美梦和曾经的爱慕。可，我只是个沽名钓誉的伪君子罢了，借着忠诚的名义背叛国家与人民，妄图与您共赴死生大义，实则是在您的疯狂与智慧中重觅自我放逐的重生感罢了。无可否认的是，我深爱着你，洛基。”

“所以，洛基…”范达尔展开斗篷，系在国王的肩侧，骑士长的令牌被攥在洛基的掌心。洛基颤抖着说不出话来。  
“你要送我走？”洛基的瞳孔猛然一缩，又像是凝视着淡然的远方一般望着他。

“陛下，我会护送你走。”“远走高飞，去遥远的北国，或滨海的西边…”范达尔恳切地剖白，用洛基无法承受的语气，“我们可以投奔您被流放的长姐。”  
那听起来奢侈过了头。洛基很想拒绝他，甚至抹去他关于自己的一切记忆，好让解决方法变得简单易行。

可当洛基放下那些难以割舍的留恋情绪，收起匕首后。他便只能推开骑士的肩，“收起你的伪装吧，范达尔，今夜的火注定热烈地洗刷这数年的罪恶，我们都将在火焰中葬身…”  
骑士颔首，睫毛揽住更加深切的目光，“是吗，殿下，比起在唾骂与注视声中被斩首后腐朽，您更渴望浴火重生吧。”

“我有愧于你，范达尔，”洛基将令牌交还到他手上，似乎意念坚定，法杖在空中勾画着，“抱歉…母后，您教授给我的魔法，我已滥用太多。”

烛火霎时绽出炫目的光，范达尔眯起眼睛，“陛下……”  
烈焰四起，吞没了一切华美的装饰，火舌绕开着洛基与范达尔的身体，法师的身后隐约可见两抹熟悉的身影。

洛基扯下一撮范达尔的金发，掷入烈火。那人影清晰起来，范达尔注视着火焰中自己的分身，近乎虔诚地跪倒在洛基的影子前，长剑贯穿他们的心脏，鲜血成为火焰最好的助燃……

“明日，你将人民被歌颂和悼念，你的姑娘们会为你流泪，因你在与昏君的搏斗中至死不屈，以身殉国……”

范达尔揽住他的手臂，如同儿时出猎一样，无论安危，共同要奔赴某处幽深黑暗的地方似的。  
而洛基用步伐催促着他离开炽热的火，“陛下……”范达尔紧紧地攥着他的手腕，一刻也不敢放松。  
————  
夜风并未吹散宫内的喧闹战火，黑色斗篷之下的两人匆匆穿梭于熟悉宫墙间。  
常春藤下透过点点昏昏的月光，留下一块块浅色的疏影。偶然的静谧让绷紧的神经柔软下来。  
“重新唤我洛基吧，剑士，从此之后，阿斯加德已经没有名叫洛基的王了。”  
“也不再有名叫范达尔的剑士了。”他故作轻松地笑着，将洛基掩在身后。  
——————  
昏暗的月色使洛基有些恍惚，范达尔牵着自己的手将自己塞进马车，快马加鞭驶出宫外。熟悉的森林在这个不平静的夜晚显得阴森，倒是达达的马蹄声均匀而有力。洛基放下帘子，车篷掩不住树叶窸窸窣窣的声响，他向外探出手，触到一个厚实的肩膀。

“殿下，路途不稳，还请小心。”骑士的声音散在风里。

“还要多久才能出城？”

“到了城外，再赶一会儿路，便进帐子里来吧，范达尔。”  
范达尔紧紧盯着前路，似乎是轻轻回应了。洛基蹙了蹙眉，便又进去了。

往常冷静善谋的国王上了马车即刻后悔了自己冲动时的选择。和自己的骑士长私奔，简直荒谬绝伦。  
他心中的恶魔将罪行尽数推给了范达尔，是他蛊惑了自己的理智。但洛基清楚归咎于他的思绪不过是自己逃避现实的想象。  
于情于理，他都不该冲动地毁掉他们的过往，而眼下只有一条不甚明朗的前路。洛基只在合适的时机放下赌注，而这一回，他不仅不假思索，还搭上了范达尔的前途和命运……

是什么驱使着他答应了范达尔的要求？  
心脏的跳动声在这个冷酷的夜里响亮起来，遥远的回忆渐而就着风声涌入脑海。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些回忆

第一次见范达尔是什么时候，王子早已记不清了，那时他和Thor都是未经人事的稚嫩孩子。每日除了向王后与国王请安，无非练武，修习功课，还有玩闹之类。  
严厉的语言课老师，沙尘飞扬的练武场，坐在常春藤下、母亲身边聆听母亲的指导。洛基的童年便是这样一晃而过的。  
身边环绕的不止家人与侍从，与Thor相处的好了，索尔的那些朋友们自然也能时时进宫。  
宫女们往往私下议论着几个孩子们，洛基知道他们自打开始就偏爱Thor和自己，大抵是因为王储的身份。而在王子们之间，又往往是年长三岁开朗活泼地的索尔占了上风，  
然而长大之后这种情况却略有改变。索尔的受欢迎程度不减，而范达尔却日渐讨得了众人的欢心。一头不亚于索尔的柔和金发，颇具有成熟韵味的胡须，英俊的脸庞与满口殷切的赞美之词早已经让那些少女倾倒。洛基曾经倒对此很是不屑，而范达尔当时可是宫内的交际花，连终日浸在图书馆的二王子也要招惹几次三番。

“您在读什么，洛基殿下？”范达尔年轻时的装束恰如其分地在风流与得体之间寻到了一处平衡，让他在这庄严的皇宫里也不显得失态，反倒让他显得随和亲切。  
洛基只是有些讨厌他身上那股杂乱的香水气息。

洛基竖起书本，露出书脊给他看。“哦，”范达尔拉开洛基身边的椅子，自然而然地坐下，“这本书我曾读过了。”  
洛基放下书，不给对方一个眼神却自信地勾起嘴角，半带戏谑与玩笑般的嘲讽“你说谎，范达尔。”  
范达尔笑着，露出洁白的牙齿，“是你能读我的心吗，大法师？”  
洛基在学法术的事实在皇宫内不是秘密，只是世界上很少有魔法天赋的孩子，王后曾私下表示这只是为了让不善习武的洛基寻找另一种寄托。  
“这点小事，不用读心术也猜得到，只要你将花在练剑场的时间挪一些给这些古籍，我也会有那么一刹怀疑自己的不信任的。”

“不错，”范达尔被人戳穿却也并无羞愧之感，“所以你真的会读心术，对吗，殿下？”

“近来修习过，有些进步了。”洛基转过身。“看来你迫不及待想炫耀给我看看了？”范达尔眯起眼睛。  
“坐好。”洛基颇为得意地站起来，按住范达尔的肩膀。  
“你们巫师总爱摆这种阵势。”范达尔及时吐槽着。  
“我可不是巫师，剑客先生。”洛基的语气缓慢而镇定，像是在调动力量，“在脑海中想一个人名。不，这样太简单了，再加上一句要对那个人说的话。”

范达尔还没来得及揣摩好将谁安排为考题，洛基就已经把指尖点在他的额头上了。  
于是洛基读到了一些凌乱的思绪和下面几句友好到无意义的话。  
“loki,能不能顺便教我怎么样才能忽然把蔷薇花变到手心？作为报酬我愿意给你讲一件索尔的糗事。”  
“首先，你默念我的名字是违反规则的。其次，你这个魔法白痴是不是又想借此机会讨好那些姑娘们了？”  
“咳咳，我只是想给女士们一个惊喜。”  
洛基从小就嘴上不饶人，揭人短的功夫也只是因为年龄的增长而收敛着。  
“那我奉劝你还是换个心思吧，索尔的糗事我从小到大已经看的够多了。”  
小王子捧起书本打算离开，范达尔对方才魔法表演的回馈是一脸的惊讶与不服输。

“考虑考虑吧，殿下，我会在出猎时从宫外给你带来您想要的魔药材料……”范达尔追上小王子的步伐。  
两人的声音逐渐消失在宫墙之间。

或许事实是这样，范达尔并不算黏着他，但偶尔的来往也轻松友好，不关乎名利地位之类，只有少年故作幼稚的贴近。  
———  
至于洛基开始发现他们的关系有些微妙变化时，大概是在范达尔的成人礼上。

范达尔比洛基年长一岁，比Thor小两岁，同龄的伙伴大多都已经办了宴会，范达尔自然也不想落下。  
寄给洛基的邀请函是被精心准备过的，烫金的字体看上去端正大方，而落款是被刻意练习过的斜体签名。  
洛基本不想赴约，一想到索尔他们在宴会上纵情饮酒的模样，尚有禁忌的洛基就愈发觉得心中不快。他看出奥丁在Thor成人礼上致辞的深意，显然，父王已经将索尔视作唯一注定的继承人，洛基表面上掩饰不悦，但内心却捱不住妒火，十几年前的流言似乎又再度流行起来。

“二王子是异族血脉，所以陛下才……”  
“怪不得…一向宠爱二王子的王后又因病早逝……”  
“啊，莫非……”  
窃窃的议论与闲谈往往被洛基捕获大半，而每个被揭穿者露出或尴尬或恐惧的表情为他心中的火添了把干柴。

尽管宴会上二王子的低气压收敛不住的浓重，其他人欢声笑语尽情享乐，可范达尔有一双善于察言观色的敏锐眼睛。  
“殿下，”暗色的酒液在玻璃杯中荡漾，范达尔凑过来，斜靠在椅背上，“忘记特意感谢您的莅临，是我的一大疏忽。”  
“生日快乐。”洛基碰了碰范达尔的酒杯，淡淡地说。  
饮尽一杯果汁之后，情况倒是有所改变。范达尔是宴会的主人，自然有各色宾客迎上来。  
这个年纪的少男少女大多庸俗肤浅，但范达尔却能周旋自如，如交心的友人一般揽着洛基的肩膀，玩笑话接连不断，而洛基的伶牙俐齿则习惯了戳穿范达尔口中的大话，一个爽朗地接下调侃，另一个则保持风度地抿嘴微笑着。一来一往，洛基也完全融入了氛围。  
插曲发生在之后的半小时内，不知是哪个在场的无礼之徒绊倒了呈送饮料的侍女。可怜的女子捂住额头的乌青，不敢抬头。  
范达尔的丝绸衫上晕开一片深色，浸了里外的布料。绅士风度让范达尔轻而易举地原谅了对方，而身边的洛基则挑了挑眉。  
“去换身衣服。”王子扫视了周遭狂欢的现场，乏味和疲累让他想挑个时间溜走，“你喝醉了，我陪你去。”

“弗莱雷家的千金，”洛基揣着手调侃着那只试图攀上高枝的野雀，“倒是个野心勃勃的孩。”  
“露西娅楠呀，她可是只强势又勇猛的豹子……”范达尔缓缓评价道，濡湿的衬衫被随手散落在梳洗台边缘。洛基斜靠着，目光从镜子中的烛光滑到范达尔若隐若现的胸脯上。

“听起来你很中意？”洛基近乎鄙夷地打量着对方轻浮的举止，在范达尔甩开最后一件遮蔽时背过身去。  
“唔…好多人都反问我这个问题，不止是对于露西娅楠，还有……”

洛基挑了挑眉，用近乎揶揄的语气讽刺到，“你还觉得自己和她不够登对？还是说您的芳心早已在女孩之间泛滥成灾了？”  
范达尔摇了摇头，悠悠地从镜中望了望对方，一股酒气倏地灌满了跨度狭小的房间，窜进洛基的鼻腔里。“我没有这些意思…”  
范达尔知道自己本应在今天脱去未成年的稚气与任性，但那些年少的梦与回忆在此刻全都汹涌回潮了，范达尔记得曾经的洛基，不像现在一样毒蛇一般 话中满是利刺，而是胆怯与青涩的，不是豹子、毒蛇、自我防御的刺猬，更像是幼小的雄鹿…

洛基尖锐又浮夸地笑了，仿佛在嘲笑范达尔为自己辩护技巧的卑劣。他自少年时起就如此，不善于说大话，却也不在乎被揭穿后的尴尬，更加不会责怪洛基的恶作剧，一两个真诚的微笑或几句满不在乎的玩笑遍能让一切重归于平和安宁，而洛基看着他漫不经心的样子只会觉得自讨无趣，便也懒得在他身上下手。久而久之，二王子却也找不出第二个如他一般与自己亲密却又疏远的人了。

范达尔发出了声无意义的喉音，眼前的身影变得模糊重叠，竟和睡梦中的追逐相似，只是未曾相距如此之近…

“范达尔！你…”洛基压低声音提醒他，语气中带着少有的慌乱。王子即刻甩开对方的手，握住自己被紧紧抓住的腕部，目光不安地移向四周，好像是怕这一切被人发现一样。

门外的脚步声适时响起，洛基也顾不得其他，脱下自己的外衣拉开门便逃了出去。  
正好是Thor一行人，这让洛基松了口气。

“范达尔喝醉了，吐在我的外套上，我恐怕不能奉陪了。”洛基匆匆穿过人群，隐隐约约地听见其他人纷纷的议论。户外的冷风扑在脸上，走过常春藤挂满的长廊，明明是夜里眼前却出现了阳光洒下后斑驳的疏影。未披上外套的王子觉得身上单薄，脸上却烧得滚烫，像是潮湿闷热的夏夜里生机蓬勃的梦一样，无法掌控。  
——————————————  
若是从此之后，范达尔未曾出现在他的梦境中，洛基本可以遗忘那一夜发生的所有莫名其妙之事。

探望卧床休养的母亲时，她也曾解释过魔法扰乱心绪的故事，夜晚于她也曾变得多梦而难眠。但洛基怎么会吐露真心，阐明他的梦无非是一些少年的青涩纯真的幻想，同一个风流多情的剑士。母亲握着自己的手，洛基看着她的笑容，却仿佛已经被她读走了真心似的，无从开口。

不过母亲从未向他解释过何为爱情，是范达尔柔和的目光携领起一阵内心的悸动，还是洛基日渐发现他对自己的真诚和愚钝的向往？洛基不明白。

洛基在二十岁时逃去了邻国，作为交换学习的王子。所以本人并没有气势恢宏的成年礼和加冕仪式之类，只有接连不断的贺信与精美的礼物。  
洛基不企盼金发的剑士会出现在邻国的宫门外，但当侍从携着信件、礼盒与一捧蓝色的鸢尾花敲开自己的房门时，他仍然感到欣喜与惶恐。

王子不甘心地接纳自己内心缓缓浮现的爱意，却又不小心让它被仇恨与妒忌淹没殆尽。母亲的葬礼，身世的谎言被揭穿，隐秘的依恋被抛诸脑后。一时冲动的计划却越发周密易行……命运的齿轮错误地咬合，前往这一个黑暗的未来。

洛基铭记着范达尔的腹部汩汩涌出鲜血的模样，这让新王的心开始怀旧地悔恨。  
或许洛基早该想到，在他的身世被公之于世之后，一切都无法维持原状。这种短暂的清醒只能让他痛苦，随后坠入另一种无底的疯狂。

“殿下…”范达尔的呓语在洛基的耳中有了别样的意味。已经是第二日的深夜，洛基带着成功之后的疲倦探访他心中的骑士，心中短暂的空虚驱使着新王，未曾想他却已经醒来。  
洛基想使魔法他睡去，范达尔却用仅剩的力气抓紧了洛基的肩。  
“范达尔，睡吧。”洛基扶着他的后背，回避着那虚弱痛苦的目光。范达尔向腰间探去，没有佩剑，反倒摸上洛基的手掌。  
洛基一时感受不出剑士手心的冷暖，只是匕首的寒光不再渗人，“殿下，您可曾记得、我为您精心挑选的那柄镶着宝石的短剑、为您亲手采摘的鸢尾花？”他的声音轻飘飘地，“不知您是否看懂，我隐藏其中粗浅的爱意？”  
洛基把这视作胡话，但范达尔誓称过 不会再向自己说谎——洛基错过了重点，范达尔擅自继续那不甚清醒的告白。洛基却被那真挚的声音牵绊住，任由剑士从卧榻上坐起，不顾裂开的伤口和疼痛，缓缓地吻了自己的双唇。  
“如果可以，我真想把世界上所有表示爱的花朵都赠予您……即使您……”  
洛基不知道自己曾经是期待这一切的，那发生之时只有一片叫人酥软的空白占据脑海，其余便是他柔和的声线，灵巧的舌头，粗重的呼吸，柔软的胡须和那双几乎能流淌出蜂蜜一般情意深重的眼睛。  
洛基不在乎自己的呼吸受其掠夺，不在乎他们舌尖交缠的纵深，不在乎他身上灰尘与鲜血的腥味…

他的吻能与我慰藉。洛基惊慌地想到，随即便被混乱的呼吸卷了进去。

情爱不知是沦为疯狂，抑或疯狂之外最后的清醒。

范达尔明白自己应当抽出佩剑，用刀尖刺进这个暴君的胸膛，结束皇宫的混乱…

可即使您祸乱世人，罪行滔天……我也无法忍心、葬送这份爱意，我亲爱的殿下。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex content ！attention！

洛基意识到马车停了下来。透过黑帘向外一瞥，只能看到河流暗淌，丛林静谧，范达尔下了马匹，洛基探出身子，四下环视后便下了马车。

“接下来的几天我们不得不经过城镇，那时候可没有停下来的机会，殿下。”  
“如此…还是今日在此处先短暂休息的好。”  
洛基顺着他的话说下去，按范达尔准备好的行李，离开这个国度应当不成问题。  
“等出了关口，您便不必这样躲藏遮掩了。”  
“范达尔……”  
“这条路，我已经走过许多回了，还请您放心。”尽管范达尔想象中不是在这样的情况下。  
“…我也可以代你骑马，范达尔，你不必一个人安排好所有事，路途上变数颇多…”  
“我的爱马，性情可不是那么乖顺，”  
正如我的爱人一样。范达尔不合时宜地想到。  
“我也不想让它生气，使您受惊。况且，您比我更能被认出，我的王。”  
洛基的表情没有太大波澜，只是陷入无力的沉默。  
范达尔系好马匹之后到河边捧起河水洗脸，洛基披着斗篷，注视着他的背影。  
王子思绪万千，却只能无言地进帐子整理行装。像是小时候做了噩梦，惊醒之后躺在榻间抽抽噎噎地哭的时候，母亲会透过宫墙听见他的心声，在其他宫人沉睡之时，来到自己身边。但当她温柔的指尖拭去泪水，轻声问自己怎么了时，洛基却总是说不出话来。

待范达尔休整完毕，只坐在河边擦拭剑柄时，洛基碰巧从帐子里出来，回避着范达尔的眼神。  
剑士并未因此不悦，向洛基抬抬下巴 弯腰进了帐子里。  
范达尔聆听着外面的动静。如果洛基就此逃走，他也不会感到惊讶，但这也不会阻挡范达尔为他展开一条毯子、在这狭小的空间里铺开从军队仓库顺走的睡袋。  
等待的过程像是一场幻梦，范达尔早已在爱情的引诱下亦步亦趋，不论得失，他都一往无前。

良久，洛基轻手轻脚地溜了进来，范达尔早已躺下，只会是装睡。外面的夜风和冷水也不能使悸动的心脏冷静，安谧的独处却使它更加狂热地跳动起来。

洛基侧身躺下，范达尔轻柔的呼吸弥散在空气中。

“殿下，”洛基听见布料摩擦的声音，随即才意识到他们相距如此之近。脸颊开始不由自主地发烫，不知对方能否听见自己喉咙中发出的吞咽声。  
范达尔压低的声音自后方传来，朦胧清晰。  
“这样会太近吗？”  
范达尔轻声说着，呼吸亲近着王子微长的发梢。  
洛基知道自己无法拒绝他，于是缄默着。范达尔只在这种时候才露出他的渴求，在他毫无保留地将自己全然献给洛基之后，剑士也想独占他的王。

“这样呢？”一只手贴上洛基的背部，划过柔滑的布料，停驻在王子的腰侧。

“不…”王子开始小幅度颤抖，发出一声气音。仿佛那些夏夜中旖旎的梦境在此刻得到重现。  
范达尔及时地收回手去，洛基的声音听起来脆弱不堪，像一下就会被人揉碎的瓷器。  
剑士合上眼睛，让视野沉入黑暗，他还来不及明悉那熟悉的落寞，却只感觉嘴唇上一片柔软。  
吻随着惊颤一步步加深，洛基从睡袋里钻出来，贴紧了自己的身体。

洛基只感觉头脑中有一瞬的清醒，许多犹疑停驻着，洛基不应该在此处有那种心情，可是深宫中的孤独——权力与复仇无法满足的那一部分，在范达尔宣称他心脏中爱的时候奔涌而出。

范达尔的指尖在自己的背部游离着，隔着贴身的单衣，他的触碰像回忆中一样温暖热烈。

“范达尔…”  
洛基伏在自己身上，让剑士感觉自己的视线清晰又迷离。  
剑士不由分说便再次将他的唇掳获在吻中。手指则从后绕前，抚摸王子瘦削白净的身体。

洛基从小体质偏弱，这也是王后曾经说起，众人才了解到…  
洛基对此表现得十分不屑，但嘴上却多了一个逃避社交的理由——生病。每次他偷偷藏在哪里，范达尔都能猜到。

范达尔抵住他的额头。手指从他的颈部，漫步到背肌、腰侧。洛基发出一声轻软的呻吟，足以刺破夜色的沉郁。  
范达尔的吻让他痛苦愧疚，但离开了它又使洛基胆怯地闭着眼睛。  
范达尔的胸膛温暖有力，而拥抱传递炽热的情感，仍像他们第一次拥抱一样。洛基的心境杂乱如死鸟的羽毛，但范达尔试图使他纯粹起来，复苏起来，他要他只为自己歌唱着，自由地，欢愉地。  
只有接连不断的吻，落在洛基紧闭的心扉上。  
王子的吻技生涩却强装熟稔，范达尔便一下下地蹭过对方的下唇，任由那根银舌头在口腔中胡搅蛮缠，勾画出骑士最深处的幻想与渴求…

“范达尔…”洛基低声地唤他，嗓音沙哑而胆怯，动作却无比主动。  
“我在，我的殿下。”范达尔的手指穿梭在洛基乌黑的发丝之间，“我永远都会在。”

“我明白、我……”王子在热吻中失语，范达尔从未如此狠厉地噬咬他的唇瓣，如同温驯的兽脱离束缚，反身便成了不容置喙的统治者，在他占有的领土肆意妄为。

“哈……”  
疼痛使王子弓起腰身，好痛，伴随着那种温暖的饱和感填充剧烈跃动的心脏。  
范达尔粗喘着，热烈地侍奉着他的王。但那种迫于情动的粗鲁并未让洛基感到难过。  
只有喜悦，夹杂着痛楚。  
洛基轻轻地起伏着，在他的火热之上，乞求爱欲点燃自己的每一寸神经。  
他们放逐了灵魂和肉体，那么就从现在、解除伤痛的回忆。

洛基清醒的意识早已远去了，范达尔的触摸遍布各处，他是他的灯塔，将温暖洒在洛基身上每一寸隐秘的角落，让洛基在他的领海随风浪起伏沉落，穿过长夜与未知，倚进那个温暖的海湾。

洛基无声地容纳一切，甚至主动追索，在抵达浪尖时哭喊出声，眼泪顺着范达尔的背部淌下，盈满了这曲折旖旎的梦乡。

“殿下…”范达尔深呼吸着，不敢拂去他的眼泪，只是虔诚地注视着他，黑暗是一层轻纱，环住这些苦涩的眼泪，使剑士仿佛触碰到从那翠色的眼睛流淌而出的光亮。  
怀里的人小声压抑着啜泣，范达尔的指尖轻柔地梳理他的头发。  
范达尔不敢自称“认识”洛基，也不会说除了王后又谁能够真正亲近洛基。当他注视着洛基，洛基又凝望着其他事——权利、纷争、谎言……

他该如何去辨清呢？  
洛基曾是那种他不认识的模样，他在奥丁的葬礼上的冷漠与憎恨，对兄长施下的狠毒诡计，在夺权篡位时的杀伐果断，范达尔在惶恐中懊悔，又因懦弱而只敢向他称臣。

若是我曾拉住他，他是否就不会落进前方的深崖？

“shhh……”洛基将指尖放在他的唇上，温暖的气息落在范达尔眼侧，语气平淡却悲伤，“不要去想…亲爱的。”

读心术，他该想到的。

他的一呼一吸都如此摄人心魄，以至于范达尔愿意将自己一切的想法交付于他，只要今夜他们相互接触，洛基就会获晓他自己赤诚的真心。只要洛基殿下，他的玫瑰花，他的金丝雀，只为自己鸣唱着…他就会义无反顾地坠进那禁忌的深渊中。  
“不要去想。”  
他操纵着自己的腰肢，将对方完全包裹着。像温暖舒适的天鹅绒。  
范达尔吻他敏感的耳垂，留下带着水汽的呼吸，在他体内缓缓地律动，欣赏着洛基的颤抖与呜咽。  
“殿下…”  
是的，不要去想。  
我爱你。  
范达尔的撞击变得激烈，王子咬住下唇，却仍听见诱人的喘息声回响，只好羞耻地紧闭着双目迎接高潮。

我爱您。  
————  
范达尔用轻薄的毯子和胸膛裹住他，洛基想告诉他自己来自遥远的北国，生性不怕寒冷，可在疲惫中依偎的感觉实在陌生到美好。  
范达尔接连不断地耳语着情话，剑士不知道的是 他跃动的心脏比他诉说的要丰富许多。那么多长久的、言语无法勾勒的情感被洛基完全听清。  
洛基读过许多人的心，大多数人伪善的面具极易看穿，背后的短浅直白的厌恶也并非是洛基陌生的。

世界上没有一个全然真诚的人呢。婴孩在有了意识与认知之后也会说谎，何况成人。

洛基读范达尔的心，如同少年一样，只会读到那些殷切的追求、担忧和比情话更加浓郁的爱意，随之而生的幻想，懦弱，窃喜，思念，忧愁……洛基都尽数读过，小心翼翼地收进记忆的宝盒里。  
然而从前那些越发蓬勃绽放的蔷薇，只能盛开在被现实隔绝的荆棘丛中。  
真相是残忍无度的，比任何一个暴戾的君主都要无情，可洛基始终愿为他留下一片纯净，或许打少年起，他已意识到，这一片洁白纯净的幻想，只能交由这个人填满书写。

洛基贴着自己的额头，温暖的泪水自上方落在自己的眼眶。范达尔感受到爱意与……无边的痛苦孤独。

或许洛基也同样无法悦纳那个残酷冷血的自我。怜惜占据范达尔的心尖，像是守护着唯一的珍视之物一般搂住他。

“不要去想，殿下。”范达尔再度覆上他薄薄的嘴唇，祈祷着夜晚的停驻，即便落魄狼狈，他们都期望时间停驻在这一秒。不要去想过往的仇恨与苦痛，忘记那些奚落与嘲笑在您崇高的自尊心上留下的伤疤，遗失泛滥的偏狭与嫉妒，我们私密地享受夜晚，疗愈孤独。

洛基蜷缩着，瘦削的脊背上下起落，细长的手指抚摸着范达尔腹部的伤疤。  
“还疼吗？”洛基发问，带着掩饰不住的怜惜与愧疚。  
忏悔的念头一度占了上风，但范达尔似乎在刻意打断它。  
剑士的鼻尖蹭过对方的，似乎是表示否定，“我希望它还会。”  
洛基不曾问他为什么，答案早已烙在心里。  
对方只是停下动作，“我想我爱您，殿下。”  
“我爱你。”  
重申只会让洛基变得那么胆怯，不敢面对，更羞于出口，所以他往往做出轻蔑的样子来让其他人退却。  
他可以用轻吻诉说爱，可以用嘴角的笑意表达欢欣，但如此庄重真诚、洛基总是缺乏勇气。

“您是我的…”范达尔的呢喃又热切起来，  
而洛基从未否认过这种渴望。这是一次纵情的机会，洛基将这副罪人的身体托付于他，连同那颗羞怯跳动战栗的心脏。

“我是…我是……”他追索着范达尔的话语，在快感中起伏翻涌。

“再说一遍，殿下。”洛基没有想到他也会这般恶劣，操纵着满室的云雨以求得承诺和真心。  
但这恰恰是洛基所需要的。  
洛基扭动着，试图让难耐的一切变得好受些，“我属于你…求你。”

这是洛基最后所能铭记的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我本想让他们在此夜解开心结…但是好像他们在操纵着我的心脏，一遍又一遍告诉我。
> 
> “不要去想，放逐吧，逃离吧”
> 
> 大概五六章就会完结？  
> 不过之后更新会很缓慢，因为我马上就要开学了。。。


End file.
